Taken
by Forbezie
Summary: This takes place after Canary Wharf and Rose stayed with The Doctor, she hears a voice that the doctor cannot hear. Someone takes her from her bed at night who takes her to someone or something called The Wolf. Will she get back to her Doctor or not?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own doctor who in any way.**

Rose was in the library, she was just reading. She looked up in the direction of the console. It was very faint but it was there. A noise, it was quiet, it wasn't threatening; it was calm.

She went into the console and nothing was a miss everything was quiet. It was normal. The Doctor tinkering away at the console everything was just normal. "Doctor, doctor did you hear something?" she asked him making her way closer to the console.

"No why?"

"I was in the library and I heard... Well I don't know what it was actually what it didn't sound dangerous but... Doctor what if I'm going bad?!"

"Rose you're not going mad, your properly hearing things it's properly just the TARDIS, you know you have a connection with her..." He looked at the unimpressed look on Roses face. "What's wrong?"

"You're starting to ramble."

"Oh sorry, yeah so it properly just her messing with you head, go back to whatever you were doing. What were you doing? Oh yeah go back to the library. I'll come with you once I'm done."

"Okay"

She went back to the library and started to read again.

"Rose"

She looked up hoping to find the Doctor but no one was there. It was starting to freak her out quite a bit.

"What you reading?" The doctor asked behind her; she almost jumped out of her skin. "What did I do, I only asked what were you reading?"

"I heard something again, but this time it said my name..."

"Okay again it is just the TARDIS."

"But Doctor what if it isn't..."

"Rose, honestly, nothing is wrong."

"Rose"

"Did you hear it?"

"No, Rose I can't hear anyone." He sounded a little harsher than what he meant to. "I'm sorry."

"Its fine Doctor, where are we?"

"Earth, 2151."

"I'm going for a walk I won't be long."

"Rose, I really am sorry." Rose nodded and walked out.

"Rose, come with me" The doctor asked holding out his hand.

"What I said I was going for a walk."

"Yeah we can go together and try not to get into trouble?"

"Fine"

They walked around New York, it was so different, as it was underwater, somehow it was accessible and was now an underwater museum. "Doctor how do they create an underwater museum?"

"Same way you built the tunnel, it begins with a thought."

"But how is it able to exist the pressure should be too much should it not?"

"When did you get technical?"

"Shut up"

"Come on lets go back you look tired."

"I am"

"Rose"

"Doctor the voice can't be the TARDIS!"

"Why not"

"Because I can hear it out here"

"I can't hear anyone"

"They're saying my name, doctor they must want something otherwise they wouldn't be saying my name!"

"Rose let's get back to the TARDIS no-one can get you there."

They got back to the TARDIS and then went into the library again. They sat on the couch and Rose leant her head on the Doctor shoulder. He kept looking at her just to make sure she was still there. "Doctor what if they do get to me"

"I promise you that isn't going to happen Rose, I almost lost you once I'm not going to lose you again." She hugged into his side, and smiled.

"But what if it's out of your hands, Doctor I'm scared"

He kissed her forehead and she yawned. "Come on its properly getting late"

They stood up and made their way to the bedrooms and then went their separate ways.

Once she got into her room she heard. "Rose" She shook her head and tried not to listen. "Rose" It said louder. She looked up and saw... nothing. She sighed and got into bed. Little did she know that in the corner of her room there was something that looked like Silurians but they weren't they were different in a way, it stepped out of the shadows. "Rose" it said and her head shot up and she screamed. "Doctor! Doctor help me!"

"Rose, do not fear me"

"DOCTOR!"

The creature raised its hand and Rose started to glow, the doctor burst through the door as Rose disappeared with a scream. He managed to shout. "I'll find you!"

He went over to the 'Silurian' and almost screamed at it. "What did you do where is she?!"

"Gone Doctor! She is gone"

"Bring her back, give her back to me. NOW!"

"No, find her Doctor, if you find her, you can have her back. But now the wolf wants her."

"Who's the wolf?!"

"You'll find out Doctor!"

Rose's eyes opened slowly opened and she looked around. She felt sick, very sick. She stood up and got her balance. It the first time she had had a proper look around. She was in an abandoned warehouse. "Why the hell have you brought me here you weird creature?" She shouted to no one.

"Hello, my child"

"Who are you, where are you?"

"I am the wolf..."

"What does 'The Wolf' mean?"

"It's my name... Like yours is the Bad Wolf."

"No, no my name is Rose, Rose Tyler. I became the Bad Wolf to save the Doctor, he took it out of me."

"Hmm we will see."

"Look misses just let me go home. I don't want this!"

"You don't have a choice in the matter!"

"Um, where do you get out saying whether I get a choice or not?!"

"Well I am the Mother to the Bad Wolf, as you are the Bad Wolf, well I guess you have figured that bit out."

"The Bad Wolf isn't me I used to be her. And I lost my mum, at the battle of Canary Wharf, and how can Bad Wolf have a mother, she's the time vortex!"

"Ah well it came from somewhere. Now I need yours and the Doctor's help."

"I will not help you! You took me from my home! Away from the Doctor why would I help you?!"

"Because it's the only way to get back to your precious Doctor..."

"Blackmail"

**I hope you enjoyed this:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Rose was now trapped in a bubble that the Wolf had placed her in. "I don't get it, if you want mine and the Doctor's help why are you trapping me?! If you want my help then let me go get the Doctor! You can come with me!"

"No child I cannot,"

"Why not, what do you even look like, I'm here having a conversation with thin air; and I think the Doctors mad! Look at me!"

She was met by silence obviously the Wolf didn't like Rose insulting herself.

Back in the TARDIS it was chaos. The doctor was franticly looking for any sign of Rose, he needed her and he wasn't afraid to tell her so. Not anymore. The last thing he had said was "I'll find you." Look at him; he wasn't doing that very well now was he?

It wasn't his fault it was the TARDIS' she was refusing to go anywhere until they had something useful to go on! "Look here! TARDIS! I need to find her and to do that I need to leave here! See now let me go!"

Silence

"Fine I'll go back to the scanner!"

All the Doctor could do was look at a scanner. A woman appeared in the console room but the Doctor didn't even notice so the TARDIS dimmed the lights to tell him. He looked up; he was shocked to find a woman with wacky curly hair. She was smiling at him. "Hi" was all she said the TARDIS didn't mind her she must be good. He guessed.

"And who are you?"

"I take it there's a reason you're not talking Da-"She saw the look on his face and stopped right there! "Hi River Song" She extended her hand and he gladly took it, for some reason he trusted her. Maybe it was the fact he was very trusting but he would keep an eye on her.

"FINALLY" He yelled at his ship as it came into motion, The TARDIS knows who she is! The TARDIS was showing off. "Oh you know who she is do you! Eh? Oh because she's here you're going to work! You draft girl"

River couldn't help it she had to! She burst out into a fit of laughter! "What?" He asked

"I told her who I was..." She erupted into more laughed then continued. "That's why she's working... She knows I know where Rose... is!" That was all she managed to get out and started to laugh again!

"Right come on then!"

Back where Rose was, a woman appeared, she had brown hair which was in a weird up-do. "goodbye... No wait that's wrong, hello!"

"Help! Wolf I could use you now! Wolf" She was clearly scared!

"No, no my child there is no need to worry, I was the wolf."

"Was?"

"Am! Sorry I get my tenses all mixed up! I'm the Wolf and you are my cub! My little wolf cub!"

"Wow you really are mad!"

"Right; no I won't be?"

"Don't you mean you aren't?"

"Yes! I'm Iris I really name is Iris I don't like the name the Doctor gave me which was Sexy. I like Iris!"

"You're the TARDIS?"

"Yes! I go..." she made the noise the TARIS makes.

"Why did you kidnap me!?" Rose asked getting very angry very quickly!

"I needed to, I needed you on your own and I'm not that present time Doctor, I had very little time that's why you have only been here for a couple of hours I have at only a few hours remaining."

"You mean the TARDIS dies!?"

"No! I am in transition of going back to the TARDIS in my present time, and I saw you were not there and I had to save my Cub!"

Suddenly the landscape changed the golden grass. "Where are we?"

"Gallifrey; my dear just after the war"

"You mean before, yeah?"

"Yes sorry tenses they're so hard!"

Rose followed the Wolf up a hill; she saw something that she had only heard about in stories! "That's the untempered schism!"

"Yes my dear, look into it, Please my Cub!"

"Are you mental! I will die! It's only for Time Lords/Ladies! I will not die! I have to get to him!"

"Please you trusted me as the TARDIS; this will not kill you my Cub!"

Rose slowly nodded and walked forward, she didn't know what to except but she wasn't expecting it to be good.

River had told the Doctor to find Rose at the untempered schism and he was shocked but believed her because the TARDIS believed her. He saw Rose walking forward to the untempered schism and went to stop her but River stopped him. "She won't die! Believe me I know!"

"How"

"I just do!"

"Let me go to her! I love her and she doesn't even know!"

"I know you do and believe me want to do nothing more than to let you go to her but I can't not yet!"

Rose was at the untempered schism and she looked into the heart of the time vortex once more but this time so was Iris. "I give my Cub life" Rose glowed with gold light that was coming out of Iris.

"Iris! NO! What are you doing!?"

Rose stopped glowing and she felt inspired! Very inspired! "Iris why! You're going to die!"

"No my cub I'm not. I'm going home and I hope to see you there"

(Iris' present time)

Iris went back to being the TARDIS and everything was back! Rose was still with the Doctor but a different him, they both looked sad to see her go, she was her cub.

(Rose's time back at the untempered schism)

Rose was sad to see Iris leaving; she heard someone else behind and turned around to see the Doctor and a strange woman. "Hello, I'm River Song..."

"She helped me find you" The Doctor admitted sadly and regretfully.

"I don't care you found me Doctor that's all that matters now" she hugged him and he hugged her back. When he realised her she fell limp in his airs.

"What's wrong with her!?"

"She's changing Da-octor" She knew he wouldn't have noticed the slip up.

"Changing to what!?"

"I think you already know that!" she took his hand and placed it on the right side of her chest.

"Yes that her heart beat" he said getting annoyed.

"Yes and then the other side"

She had two hearts! Whoever that woman is the Wolf when he saw her next he was going to bloody thank her! "Two hearts" River's smile grew wider!

"Yes, Doctor! Two hearts" _'She's like us now!' _River thought smiling but said something else. "She's like you doctor, you're not the last one anymore!" She said smiling.

"River I'm not stupid, I can tell you are one so just tell me who you are!"

"Spoilers, but here's a clue. You find out sooner than you think. Oh and tell her how you feel you idiot! Why didn't you do it sooner!"

With that River was gone. The doctor picked Rose up and placed her in the TARDIS. Hope wasn't gone he had someone to shared forever with, and that was Rose and some of the way River, whoever is.

**Until the next time:)**


End file.
